


Her Slayer of Dragons

by anaraine



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their disastrous trip to the Old Forest has not curbed Briony's enthusiasm at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Slayer of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



> A tiny treat for you! This is more pre-femslash, but I hope you still enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

Her mother is furious. Briony isn't really surprised, but it still hurts when she's hustled back to school without even a real hug. She's looked over by the family doctor, but nobody even bothers to ask her if she's _okay_.

Nobody but Princess Elodie, that is.

It comes to her at school, a short but sincere letter asking how well she's faring.

The bruising around her mouth has faded, but there are still blotchy trails of color winding around her body. She aches when she gets up in the morning and it is a trial to attend classes without revealing the extent of her injuries.

She doesn't tell Elodie that. She writes back that she's healing nicely, to thank her for her concern and to thank her again for the rescue. She continues with a few more inconsequential lines, mundane things like classes and gossip about their agemates.

Briony is laying the groundwork for later. She wants to go back to the Old Forest, and she wants Elodie to come with her. She's certain it won't happen any time soon, but she has found a new well of patience.

They are young and brave. But perhaps they are too young, and not quite strong enough. Her sword and her bow did nothing against the creatures in the Old Forest. It was Elodie's knowledge that allowed them to escape. And Briony doesn't want to _escape_ the Old Forest. She wants to conquer it.

She wants the Old Forest to be theirs, a well-defended secret. Just imagining one of her loathed escorts trying to follow them into the Old Forest fills her with a faint, vindictive glee. If she and Elodie could unravel the secrets of the forest and make it to Kathre Lake...

Briony is nearly beside herself with excitement. She has to sit and carefully gather her composure, to act like a young lady should. Young ladies do not bounce in their chairs like children on festival days. She needs to act cowed by the experience, and to rearrange her lessons in preparation for her future trip.

She _is_ going back to the Old Forest, better prepared and better armed. And at her side will be newly Queened Elodie, her slayer of dragons.


End file.
